Benny's Sore Shoulder
by icechick94
Summary: Benny comes home from school with a painful shoulder, its up to Ethan to fix it. Contains Boy/Boy and sex.


**Okay so this is my first story that I am putting on any website, I'm really not good at grammar but that's what spellcheck is for. Hope everyone likes this story, if you don't like guy on guy action then you won't like it. **

"It's only been a week since school started and I already hate our science teacher!" Yelled Benny as he walked into Ethan's kitchen and threw his backpack down then rubbed his shoulder.

"You're the one with the one strap backpack, you know it puts all the pressure one shoulder" Ethan said while placing his bag against the wall and kicking Benny's over too.

"I swear she only makes us carry those damn books because she saw that I had this backpack." He said as he lifted his collar up looking at his light red shoulder. "It's going to end up bruising one day."

"No its not, it can't be that bad." Ethan said as he got them some waters from the fridge.

"No look at it!" Benny commands as he gets really close to Ethan then lifts up his collar to show him. Leaving both boys looking right into each other's eyes with Benny being a couple inches taller.

Ethan's face turns red as Benny smirks at him.

"Okay I get it Benny"

"I don't think you do, it needs a kiss to make it better."

"I-I think you're going to be fine without one. Come on put your shirt back down, we have homework to do." Ethan try's to say as he pushes Benny

"Oh no. Not without a kiss first."

Ethan slowly starts backing away as his face gets redder. Benny closes in and pins Ethan against the fridge.

"You're not getting away that easy, I said it needs a kiss to make it better, don't you want my arm better? If not I can't do certain fun things" He hints as his hand brushes against Ethan's pants.

Ethan lets out a moan at the sudden touch, turning even redder.

"So you do want to make it better then, I can already feel it down there, maybe this will help get you into the helping mood." Benny says as he pulls off his shirt leaving Ethan breathless at the definition of his abs.

"Benny…"

"Like what you see? Fighting monsters really does help, but I've also been working out, I wanna look the best I can for a certain someone." Benny says as he leans his forehead against Ethan's.

"W-will a kiss really make it better?" Ethan says as he looks Benny in the eyes.

"It will," He replies as he kisses Ethan's forehead while he looks at his shoulder.

"If it will help you I guess one little kiss can't hurt." Ethan says as he leans over and kisses Benny's shoulder. As his lips meet Benny's skin both close their eyes and Benny can't hold in a moan. "It's still pretty red, I think I still need to kiss it."

Ethan pushes Benny against the counter and went straight for his shoulder leaving Benny surprised but moaning as loud as he could.

"I think someone wants to do something more." Ethan says backing up while taking off his shirt slowly. He grabs Benny's hand and allowed his fingers to trace his light ab outline, dragging them down till they reached his now bulging pants. "Follow me, and bring the shirts."

"I'll follow you anywhere." Benny says as he runs after Ethan up the stairs.

Ethan ran into his room still a bit ahead of Benny, closing the door behind him. Leaving Benny to knock on the door.

"Ready or not I'm coming in." Benny warns as he pushes open the door, to see Ethan in only his boxers waiting for him.

"I'm ready!" He says as he pulls Benny into the room closing the door, locking it behind them. "We have a while before everyone else gets here, and you know the spell to make the room quite from the outside…"

"Are you really ready?!" Benny asked already taking off his pants and throwing the shirts in the corner.

"Yes I am, and I got this." He says as he bends over the bed making sure his butt is up in the air in front of Benny.

"Your making me just want to jump you right this second and do you like this." Benny says as he rubs his rock hard dick on Ethan's butt.

"This may make it a little better." He says turning around to show Benny a tube of purple liquid.

"Since when did you have that?" Benny ask as he leans down pushing Ethan back to the bed.

"Since a couple days ago, I was just waiting for the perfect moment."

"I'll make this the perfect moment for you, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Have your way with me. Then stay with me and do it as many times as we can and afterwards sleep next to me."

"As you wish" Benny recites as Ethan laughs at the cheesiness.

"You're so geeky"

"But you love that about me" Benny says as he starts kissing Ethan's neck and leaving a trail of kisses down his chest stopping at the top of his boxers. He bites the top of them bring his head up and letting them snap back.

"Benny, don't be too much of a tease."

"I'll do it as much as I want." He says with a grin moving his hand under Ethan's boxer leg slowly running his finger over everything but Ethan's dick. "I can already tell you want it, but what are you willing to do for it?"

"This!" Ethan yells as he flips Benny on his back. "Before we start, I'm just gonna close the shade so no one disturbs us"

As Ethan slowly got off Benny he walked over to the window, pull the shade closed. But before he turned around, he started pull at his boxers.

"These are starting to get a little too tight on me, maybe you could help me?" He asked with puppy dogs eyes while he walked over to Benny and brought his arms up to his own boxers.

"Oh really and how do you want me to help you? Like this?" He asked as he pulled down Ethan's boxers leaving him staring straight at Ethan's hard long dick. "Someone did need my help, maybe they need a little more."

"Oh and how are you gonna do-" Ethan started asking before Benny took him in his mouth whole. "Oh god! Benny"

With his hands Benny grabbed Ethan's butt pulling him even closer taking him deep. Hearing Ethan moan made Benny suck it even harder, he then grabbed Ethan's ball and started playing with them while he still sucked.

"Benny-" He moaned. "If you keep going I'm going to cum!"

Hearing this Benny took Ethan's dick out of his mouth with a pop, stopping to slowly lick the very tip sending shivers down Ethan's spine.

"We can't have you cuming before the real fun even begins." He says as he tries to pull Ethan down to the bed.

"Oh no not this time," Ethan resists as he pushes Benny back down landing on top of him. "I'm in control now and I get to control everything."

"I'm not gonna say no."

"You can't say no." He said as he kissed down Benny's flat abs, tracing all the curves till he got down to Benny's boxers. "It almost seems unfair that you still have your boxers on… Let's fixed that."

"Oh and how-" Benny started asking before Ethan ripped off his boxers in one swipe. "Oh or you can just do that."

"Maybe I will do just that, and maybe I'll do just some more. I know how you've always wanted to go inside me, ever since your first wet dream." Ethan said while kissing Benny's shocked lips.

"You know about that? But how you were still sleeping"

"I'm a very good actor, you should know that. I was awake and I heard everything. Everything about how you wanted to be inside me and how you want me to take control so that what I'm going to do."

"Oh-"

"Oh is right," Ethan said as he grabbed Benny's hand and licked a couple of his fingers till they were dripping wet. "Get ready baby we need this before we can do anything else."

As Ethan stayed on top of Benny, he shoved Benny's fingers into him stretching himself as much as he could.

"Oh god!"

"So you like that? What about this?" Benny teased as he started moving his hand around stretching Ethan more than he thought possible. As Benny started moving his fingers in and out faster and faster Ethan's breathing matched.

"Oh god Benny! I think I'm ready" Ethan said as he grabbed Benny's hand pulling him out causing him to whimper a little. "Don't worry you'll get what you want in a second, we just need this."

Ethan reached over to the night stand where the long forgotten lube was thrown, "This may be a bit cold but it will be worth it, trust me baby." He said as he poured the lube over Benny's dick receiving a slight hiss from the other boy.

"Are you sure you want to do this E?"

"I am as sure as I ever will be, I love you B and nothings ever gonna change that."

"I love you too, If you want to I'm never gonna say no to you."

"Then just sit back and enjoy." Ethan said as he moved up a little on Benny placing Benny's dick straight up. "I love you Benny."

He lowers himself down onto Benny feeling his hard member going into him. He let out a moan of pain and pleasure.

"E, baby you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Ethan said as he started move up and down.

"Here let me help you with that." Benny said as he grabbed Ethan's hips pushing them down even farther in him.

"Oh god Benny!" Ethan yelled as he started going faster.

"You're so tight! I don't know how long I can last"

"Me too-."

"Oh god! Ethan I'm-"Benny yelled as he came completely in Ethan, and fell back onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Benny!" Ethan said as he grabbed Benny's hand bringing it to his leaking dick. Benny taking the hint grabbed it and started going as fast as he could.

Ethan was left speechless as he struggled to stay sitting up, leaning over he looked directly into Benny's eyes.

"Come on baby, cum all over me!" Benny said as he grabbed Ethan's ass and kept his hand moving on his dick.

"Benny-" Ethan yelled as he came all over Benny's stomach. He then fell off to the side of Benny.

"Wasn't I suppose to make this perfect for you?" Benny asked as he turned to look at Ethan.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you regret doing it with me?"

"No I never would"

"Did I make one of your dreams come true?"

"Yes." He replied blushing.

"Then this was perfect for me, you may not have had your way with me, but I still loved every second of it." Ethan said as he brought Benny in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Benny said as he kissed the tip of Ethan's nose. "Do you still want me to sleep next to you? Cause I would love to fall asleep holding you against me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ethan replied as he flipped around and put his back towards Benny.

"Benny like!" He says as he pulls Ethan as close to him as possible before they both fall asleep.

2 hours later

Ethan slowly wakes up to find Benny's arm still wrapped around his stomach. As he moves slightly Benny starts to wake up.

"Oh morning, have a nice nap." He says as he kisses Ethan's neck.

"It's only 5, and it is Friday."

"Oh yea, where did your parents go?"

"They went to a conference in the states, Jane is over at a friend's house till they get back."

"That's good, so we get the house to yourself all weekend long."

"Oh yea I do… So does your shoulder need any more kisses to make it feel better?" Ethan says as he leans up and starts kissing the once red shoulder.

"Actually now that you mention it, it doesn't-" Benny started saying before he realized what Ethan meant. "Oh! Well to tell you the truth, it really hurts I think I'm gonna need a day's worth of kisses to make it all better."

"Then we better get started, don't want you in too much pain." Ethan said as he got on top of Benny and started kissing his shoulder and feeling his stomach. "Ready for round 2?"


End file.
